


DreamSMP - THE SCRIPT

by xYouly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Other, TommyInnit - Freeform, Villain Arc, WILBUR VILLAIN ARC, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur corruption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYouly/pseuds/xYouly
Summary: Basically just for fun, I write out sections of specific DreamSMP moments in the form of a script.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Wilbur Soot's Villain / Corruption Arc - THE SCRIPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dream SMP) The rise of Wilbur Soot's villain / corruption arc - official script.  
> Basically, this is exactly what was said in the stream - none of the actual dialogue belongs to / was created by me!

THE DAWN OF WILBUR'S CORRUPTION / VILLAIN ARC  
OFFICIAL SCRIPT

* * *

  
WILBUR: Tommy-

TOMMY: Wilbur, I could have taken my shot.

WILBUR: Tommy, it's not.. It's not-

WILBUR SIGHS

WILBUR: Killing Schlatt wouldn't do anything. Killing Schlatt wouldn't fix a single thing. That would not fix a single issue.  
Because then Quackity would just become President. And who knows if that would be worse.

WILBUR: And then George will be vice President. And if we'd kill Quackity then George who would be president. It- It means nothing, Tommy. It means.. It wouldn't have mattered if you killed him or not.

WILBUR INHALES

WILBUR: Tommy.. I got a question for you, alright? Because this festival.. This is a good idea. This doesn't seem evil... You know?

TOMMY: Mhm. Yeah.

WILBUR: This seems like a nice, friendly thing Schlatt's doing.

WILBUR: ...

WILBUR: Tommy. Are we the bad guys?

TOMMY: ...

WILBUR: ... Because we were the... We-We just kind of made ourselves the leaders... And then we had a vote. And he won in a coalition governemt which was completely legal, and now we're trying to overthrow him this- I- It feels like we're the bad guys, Tommy. This doesn't... Feel correct. I...

WILBUR: ... Tommy. Am I a villain in this story?

WILBUR: Am I the villain in your history?

TOMMY: No.

WILBUR: Why not?

TOMMY: Because we started L'Manberg. And we should have won that vote.

WILBUR: But the people decided we shouldn't of.

TOMMY: No, the people didn't decide it - the endorsement did. And I don't think I don't think that's a repr-

WILBUR: Tommy, we allowed the coalition. On the day, they said they said they were gonna make a coalition. And our cockiness - our _arrogance -_ gotten ahead of us. And we allowed it.  
We said "yes! coalition governments are allowed!"

WILBUR: It's on tape. Th-There's several videos on multiple youtube channels of us saying "yes", with millions of views... And here we are, trying to overthrow them..

WILBUR: Tommy, I think we're the bad guys. But Tommy, I want to say something to you.

WILBUR: ... I don't know - I... Okay. Me and you both agree that we're right.

TOMMY: Yes.

WILBUR: We're in the right here, aren't we?

TOMMY: Well I mean yeah, I'm always in the right.

WILBUR: Then let's be the bad guys.

TOMMY: ...

WILBUR: Tommy, why not? _Why not?_ Look, our nation's gone. Our nation's far behind us, Tommy.

WILBUR: So let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens.

TOMMY: ... Woa-

WILBUR: Let's blow the _whole thing up!_

TOMMY: W-Wilbur, are you thinking-?

WILBUR: _TOMMY! I_ _say if we can't have Manberg...  
__No one... **NO ONE, CAN HAVE L'MANBERG.**_

TOMMY: ... N-No, Wilbur I- I th.. I think we can do this. I think we can take it back because we lost it. But I think you're going at it the wrong way-

WILBUR: _THIS IS A NEW ERA!_ We burn the PLACE to the _fucking_ ground! I want NO crops to grow there ever again! I want the entire PLACE - I want fucking mycelium, cobblestone - it ALL covered, Tommy. _I WANT IT ALL GONE!_

TOMMY: ... Wilbur..

WILBUR: Tommy, let's be villains.

TOMMY: ...

TOMMY: Can I have a minute to think, Wil?

WILBUR: Think about what? _Think about what?_ You've had a minute. You've had days, you've had weeks, you've had months to think about what we should do.

TOMMY: Wil-Wilbur! I need- I need a m-

WILBUR: _We lost the election more than 2 WEEKS AGO, TOMMY!_ That's like forever in twitch streaming days!

TOMMY: I need a minute! 

....

TOMMY: Wilbur. It's not too far gone, alright? There's a reason I gave up my discs. There's a reason you spent 200 pounds on Etsy for a suit of L'Manberg, alright? It isn't too far gone. We can restore it. We can build it back to it's former glory. You don't have to just.. Decide that it's over now. You're being reckless, Wilbur. You're being reckless.

WILBUR: ... What's the point? What's the point in building this entire place from scratch? Do you know how much blood was shed to get L'Manberg to the point it was at? You know what would happen if we managed to get L'Manberg back again? _More_ blood would be shed. And we would be the _illegitimate_ rulers of a nation that suddenly the Dream SMP hates. 

WILBUR: Because the Dream SMP is, you know, the "enemy of my enemy is my friend", yeah? But the minute we defeat our enemy - what happens then? There's no more enemy keeping the bonds together. The only reason that Dream is working with us... Is because of the fact that _we_ are the enemies of _his_ enemies! That's it! That's all that _joins_ this!

TOMMY: No, Wilbur- Wilbur. The reason we made L'Manberg in the first place was to get away from it. Alright? The _reason_ that we did all the blood and went through all the blood shed and the pain was because _we needed L'Manberg._ And if there isn't L'Manberg...

TOMMY: Then what's the point of this server?

WILBUR: I know why you're doing this, Tommy. I know - I see it in your eyes, _I see it._

WILBUR STARTS TO LAUGH

WILBUR:I can hear it in your voice.

WILBUR: Tommyinnit, you're scared.

TOMMY: ...

WILBUR: Tommy, you're scared that people are going to think differently of you. Tommy, when I said you're _never_ going to be President, you got to understand that that wasn't a challenge. _That's true._ You're _never_ going to be president, Tommy. And I can hear it in your voice. You're trying to sound like you know what you're doing so that you can prove me wrong. Tommy, _none of us know what we're doing. We're fucked! We were fucked the minute we were thrown out!_

WILBUR: Cus _Schlatt knows - he's a smart man._ He _knows_ that if _we_ fight him - even if we _beat him_ \- we've lost. If _he_ fights us and kills us, we've lost. Tommy, there's no in between. He knows we've lost... And... I know you're scared, Tommy. I understand you're scared, and it's scary. It's scary, Tommy. But do you know what? _You know what?_

WILBUR: In a time like this were a man has nothing to lose, do you know what that means?

TOMMY: What does that mean?

WILBUR: It means we can do what we want.

WILBUR: We have a man on our side who literally rigged our nation with TNT! We can do the same to _them!_ We can rig this festival with TNT and we can kill them all- Tommy- Tommy! Literally, have you not noticed that everyone whose claiming to be on our side - _they're lying to us!_ Tubbo - _he's lying to you, man!_

TOMMY: No.

WILBR: He would drop us-

TOMMY: _No!_

WILBUR -at the _second_ he realises that we are not in the lead anymore-

TOMMY SLAPS WILBUR

TOMMY: _STOP IT!_

WILBUR: ...

TOMMY: Wilbur. You're being reckless. You're not.. You're not being the man that came in as President.

TOMMY: If this is what you think will let us recover L'Manberg, then I'll go along with it. But I don't agree with it, okay? This isn't the right thing to do - This isn't the _moral_ thing to do.

TOMMY: _What's the point in doing anything if you lost all hope?_

WILBUR: ...

TOMMY: ... You've got to stay with it, man. You've got to pull yourself together. 

WILBUR: I... _*laughs*_ I...

TOMMY: Listen! If you - If you think that rigging it with TNT - _NOT lighting it -_ but _RIGGING_ it with TNT will give us the upper hand - if you believe this...

TOMMY: ... Then I will follow you.

TOMMY: But this isn't the right way to do it, Wilbur.


	2. TUBBO exiling TOMMY - SCRIPT

PART 1 - MEETING WITH DREAM

* * *

RANBOO, THUNDER, TOMMY, TUBBO, FUNDY, CONNOR and QUACKITY are all arguing while DREAM is building the obsidian wall.

FUNDY: This is a new era so we start off strong!

QUACKITY: Fellas! Fellas, he's stopped working-!

TOMMY: It's not a new era if he's fucking put obsidian walls around the entire place!

TUBBO: This just goes like history repeating itself. Tommy, you've-

TOMMY: How is it?

FUNDY: He has nothing on us, Tubbo! Please see that-!

TOMMY: This isn't history repeating itself! Tubbo, for the first time ever, we have something on _him._

FUNDY: ... That's true. That's very true.

TOMMY: ... And Big Q's naked. 

TOMMY: (To DREAM) Yeah, look at his ass. Look at his ass while you work.

[ Chatter ]

DREAM builds the wall higher.

TOMMY: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!!

[ More confused yelling and panicking ]

DREAM jumps down, QUACKITY yells "oh my god" in the background.

DREAM: Tommy.

TOMMY: Hello.

DREAM: Okay, listen. You fucked up this time.

TOMMY: (SHOCKED) Wh- What the fuck.. (CHUCKLES ANXIOUSLY) Dream, Dream- Don't swear please-

DREAM: No. No, no, no, no, no. I don't give a **fuck** about Spirit, okay? I don't give a fuck about ANYTHING actually! I care about your discs. I care _more_ about your _discs_ then YOU do! That's the _only_ thing I care about in this server, actually. I don't care about Spirit; Spirit, that was my horse, died _ages_ ago. I care about your _discs_ because that's what gives _me_ _power over you and your friends and **everybody that you care about.**_

DREAM: ... Because you care about your disc more than anyone else here. So if **you** are not **exiled** from L'Manberg, I will build these walls until they reach this block limit. I will keep everybody inside, I will hire guards - Punz, Sapnap - to patrol all around the entire walls keeping them inside. **No trade, no one leaves, no armour or they get slaughtered inside.**

TOMMY: . . .

DREAM: Don't try to threaten me.

TOMMY: . . .

DREAM: I don't care- I have lost all care for _anything._

TOMMY: ... So if I burn Spirit _right_ no--

DREAM: Burn Spirit! **_BURN SPIRIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW!_**

TOMMY: .. Well this is the only thing that you've had attachment to this entire time so how do I know you're not fucking lying?

DREAM: I have attachment to your discs.

TOMMY: Why would you care- Why would y.. -- They're _my_ discs! Wh- Why do you even care about them?!

DREAM: No, no, Tommy, Tommy. They're _my_ discs. I'll get them, I'll keep them, and I'll put them in my Ender Chest and keep them for the rest of this server.

TOMMY: . . .

DREAM: Listen Tubbo. (RUNS TO TUBBO)

DREAM: You have 3 days. If you do not exile him in 3 days, I'll do what I said.

TOMMY: Wh- Wh.. What does that intale? What do you mean...?

DREAM: L'manberg can be independent. But L'Manberg can't be free.

DREAM leaves.

* * *

PART 2 - TUBBO AND TOMMY'S SPEECH

* * *

TUBBO: Tommy. You had one job. _You had One job._ To be positive; to be peaceful.   
And you messed it up.

QUACKITY: (WHISPERING) Oh you fucked up. You fucked up.

QUACKITY: You really fucked this up now, Tommy.

TUBBO: No, this is on you two as well, actually. (LOOKS OVER AT FUNDY AND QUACKITY)

FUNDY: W-We didn't initiate this! We-

QUACKITY: At the end of the day, he misbehaved!

TUBBO, QUACKITY AND FUNDY BEGIN TO ARGUE

QUACKITY: _He misbehaved after signing the damn document!!_ He signed it - He signed the document and then he misbehaved. Tommy, why didn't you tell us this?!

TOMMY: . . .

QUACKITY: ... That's it, I'm taking my shirt off.

TOMMY: ... Tubbo, he's only doing this to get under your skin so _you_ turn on _me,_ alright?

TUBBO: (RAISING HIS VOICE) No, actually-!

TOMMY: (YELLING, TOO) You can't- _You can't turn on this now!!_

TUBBO: He made it very clear what he was doing!! He's doing this to get your discs, cus he wants them!

TOMMY: But the reason he's doing this is because he knows that he- 

TUBBO: You had one job.

TOMMY: --!!

TUBBO: You couldn't do one thing for me. You _couldn't do one._ Just _one thing and it was for your own good!_

TUBBO: So you know what? If the roles were reversed - as you said - yeah. Yeah, you probably wouldn't have exiled me-

TOMMY: I wouldn't

TUBBO: - because _I_ would have actually _listened_ to you and done what you said. And maybe had a **couple ounces of respect.**

TUBBO: You messed this up for no one but yourself.

TOMMY: . . .

EVERYBODY: . . .

TUBBO: ... _**It's selfish.**_

_**. . .** _

QUACKITY: I'm gonna say it. I'm gonna say it now. There's nothing-- We can't--... (SIGHS) What's next? What happened, happened. So what's next?

TUBBO: We have 3 days.

TOMMY: Tubbo-

TUBBO: (YELLING) _I DON'T WANT TO EXILE YOU, OKAY?_

TOMMY: This whole war - _all of this, everything -_ this has started _way_ before L'Manberg! - Me and you, VS Dream. This can't be where we split now. It's always been me and you, man. We can't... We can't... C'mon. Please. Of course I wouldn't exile you.

TUBBO: I don't want to exile you.

TOMMY: And you wouldn't exile me! The power is getting to your head, man! I know that you got President, I know that I wanted Wilbur to be president which is why I gave it to him, alright? And I'm happy. I'm happy! But you can see! The power of having this is getting to your head! This isn't what we're meant to do. He[Dream] builds walls over us, and it's always been about him getting back the discs. Cus that's what we started fighting for.

TOMMY: There have been too many times where I put them to the side... But now, **you** can handle this. This isn't...

TUBBO: Yeah, **we** could have handled this. If you listened.

TOMMY: But if I had listened, we wouldn't have gotten the discs back. We wouldn't still be in war, we'd be in probation. You can't probate your _friend!_ Even if I'd had listened to you, you'd still - in which I still wouldn't in a million years put down to probate Tubbo - make him report to _this_ _prick everyday! (sorry Fundy)._ I would have never done that. 

RANBOO: ... Tubbo.

TUBBO: Yeah?

RANBOO: You said that Tommy was selfish. You said that Tommy doesn't care about anyone else. That's not true. 

RANBOO: I robbed George's house too.

RANBOO: I did it with Tommy. But in court, he said that it was just him. He could have pinned the blame on me - he could have said that it was me. There was evidence that it _was me._ But he _didn't._

RANBOO: He's not selfish. He can't be selfish.

RANBOO: Me and Tommy robbed George's house. We... Didn't mean for it to burn. We didn't mean to burn anything down.

FUNDY: Ranboo, I don't want to-

TUBBO: Tommy, is this true?

TOMMY: ... Yeah. Yeah, it is.

RANBOO: He covered for me. He is not selfish. Calling him selfish after what he did... I've only been on here for about 5 days, is it? That's not selfish. I know Tommy is not selfish.

TOMMY: Everything we've been through, man- the Disc War, the L'manberg war - _everytime, I've put the discs aside._ I mean, Wilbur's gone, the villain fuckin' Schlatt the dictator, who has exiled us before, is gone. Tubbo you can't turn into what you hate.

TOMMY: **You can't be the next Schlatt.**

TOMMY: If you exile me, you're following in that man's footsteps.

TUBBO: ... Well, as long as if I can't be the next Schlatt... 

TUBBO: ... _**You can't be the next Wilbur.**_


End file.
